L'Anniversaire
by Piper Granger
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'une jeune femme, et son charmant mari décide de lui préparer un somptueux dîner. HG/DM, Rating K.


**Helloooo!  
J'avais écrit ce (très) court OS pour un concours sur Facebook, il y a un moment et j'ai eu envie de le publier, pour avoir vos avis ^^  
Comme je l'ai dit, il est vraiment court, c'est le premier que j'écris donc...  
Mais bon, je ne parle plus, et je vous laisse lire!**

 **Disclaimer:** _**Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire**_ **est de moi.**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres pour beaucoup de monde, mais pour deux personnes c'était une journée particulière. Drago tournait les clés de chez lui, et s'éloignait de sa maison, cette maison qu'il avait acheté quelques années auparavant. Ce Drago-là ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Poudlard. Ho que non ! Tant de choses avaient changé depuis et l'avaient changé en même temps… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait vingt-cinq ans, il avait donc pris deux jours de congés pour préparer l'anniversaire parfait, idéal pour sa Hermione. Sa femme. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux, malgré tout ce que Harry et Weaslaid pouvaient dire. Oui, il continuait d'appeler le moche comme ça, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait jamais pu le blairer. Autant avec Harry, enfin Potter, ça allait mieux, mais avec Weaslaid non. Jamais. Enfin, il était quand même sorti avec sa douce, et puis, Drago était presque sûr qu'il en était toujours amoureux ! Bref. Il savait que sa femme travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle ne rentrerait que bien plus tard, mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il avait beaucoup à faire. Drago recula afin de sortir de la zone de sa maison et disparu. Il réapparu à quelques kilomètres de là, sur une terrasse surplombant une magnifique plage. Il sourit. Cet endroit était parfait pour sa moitié. Levant sa baguette, il prononça une formule et aussitôt une table apparut sur la terrasse. Une table sur laquelle reposait une belle nappe blanche et un superbe chandelier doré. Le sourire de Drago s'étira. Parfait. Et comme rien n'était trop beau pour son amour, il allait faire la décoration lui-même, sans magie et sans Elfe de Maison. Pour la première fois. Juste faire apparaître ce dont il avait besoin et…voilà ! Plus de magie ! Il prit une rose et la posa sur la table. Deux assiettes, deux couverts, deux verres, des bougies sur le chandelier et quelques pétales de roses plus tard, la table était prête. Il fallait maintenant décorer le reste de l'endroit. Drago commença par accrocher, à la barrière qui séparait le bois du sable, un fin tissus rose pale, du genre qu'Hermione adorait. Puis, il y accrocha quelques roses rouges, et déposa des pétales au sol et sur la barrière. Il alluma ensuite quatre bougies, qu'il disposa le long du bois, juste devant le sable. Ça éclairera l'endroit d'une lumière tamisée lorsqu'il fera nuit. « Parfait ! » murmura Drago. Si, ses chevilles allaient bien, c'était juste Drago. Le lieu était prêt, il fallait maintenant préparer le repas. Isolant la terrasse à l'aide d'un sortilège, l'ancien Serpentard sourit. Puis il transplana. Il était de retour chez lui, chez Hermione et lui, plutôt, et était prêt à préparer le dîner. Il ferait le plat préféré de sa 'Mione, le poulet au miel, citron et thym, avec des carottes sautées, et en dessert, un crumble à l'ananas. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas raté… Sur cette pensée peu encourageante, il se mit au travail. Il devait finir avant qu'Hermione ne rentre, car il devait encore s'habiller et choisir la tenue de la jeune femme. Un peu de miel par-ci, un peu de thym par-là, on rajoute du citron, et on met à cuire. Ouf ! Le dessert maintenant. Couper l'ananas, faire le crumble, rajouter de la menthe pour donner plus de goût. Sortir le poulet du four, le nettoyer, mettre le crumble. Le plat sentait bon, c'était déjà ça. Un sortilège pour le garder chaud, un peu d'attente pour récupérer le dessert, transplanage jusqu'au lieu du dîner. Ouf ! Il déposa le plat dans les assiettes, qu'il recouvrit d'une clocha en argent, et mit le dessert sur le côté, le cachant des regards à l'aide d'un sortilège de Désillusion. Drago recula pour admirer encore une fois son travail, puis regarda sa montre. Ho non ! Hermione n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il fallait encore qu'il choisisse les tenues ! C'était la course dans la petite maison, on voyait un homme courir d'une armoire à l'autre, aller dans la salle de bain et dans le salon, regarder par la fenêtre voir si une jolie jeune femme n'arrivait pas. Enfin, notre Drago fut prêt. Il avait un joli costume noir, une belle chemise blanche et des élégantes chaussures cirées noires. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et il avait épinglé une rose à son costume. Quant à sa 'Mione, il lui avait choisi une superbe robe rouge dos nu, ainsi que de magnifiques escarpins noirs, un bracelet et un collier. Il lui avait même prévu une coiffure : des boucles, attachées par un ruban rouge. Dès qu'elle entrerait elle se retrouverai, grâce au sortilège parfaitement exécuté de Drago - encore une fois ses chevilles vont bien -, parée des vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement choisis pour elle. Ce moment ne tarda pas à arriver. Peu de temps après que tout fut terminé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Hermione Granger, maintenant Malefoy, poussa un petit cri de surpris lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue. C'est ce moment que choisi Drago pour apparaître. Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa, lui murmura à l'oreille « Joyeux anniversaire Mrs Malefoy ! » et transplana avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la terrasse. Surprise, Hermione ne réussit qu'à dire « Wahou ! » avant d'embrasser, d'un baiser passionné et langoureux, son amour. Après un long moment, elle finit par se détacher de lui. Tous deux rayonnaient. Le repas se déroula parfaitement, le plat et le dessert étaient succulents, et Hermione était en extase devant tout ce qu'avait fait son 'Dray, et rien que pour elle. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent et transplanèrent jusqu'à chez eux, ensemble. Un Drago heureux et une Hermione émerveillée. Un Serpent amoureux et une Lionne passionnée. Un Malefoy et une Granger mariés. Un couple réunit. Un anniversaire réussit.

* * *

 **Et voilà!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.  
** **Si vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi une adresse mail, ou envoyez-moi plutôt un message à** _pipergranger00_ **, mon mail ^^**

 ** _Biz! (Si vous envoyez une review, vous aurez vous aussi un repas comme ça préparé par celui/celle que vous aimez 3)_**


End file.
